


Five Best Moments Between Vimes and Sibyl

by deskclutter



Category: Discworld - Pratchett
Genre: F/M, Fluff, married, two people in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-22
Updated: 2010-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deskclutter/pseuds/deskclutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Vimes and Sybil Ramkin: the times they are OTP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Best Moments Between Vimes and Sibyl

1) The obvious times: The day they were married, the day young Sam was born, and when Sybil said, "He's called Sam, Sam." They bleed into a long sort of happiness that says Family in blinking letters and so Vimes adds more to it: a sleigh ride home from Uberwald; coming home to read to young Sam every day. And the moment holds. He wants it to hold forever.

2) Once when she found bloodstains in the laundry and he was there. He thought, damn, damn, damn. She told him, "I'll just go wash this, shall I?" And her hands didn't shake at all or ever. Women are forever going to be a mystery to Samuel Vimes.

3) Perhaps it was the moment when he came charging up. Straight from the dungeons, and without a badge in sight. No guards, no armour, nothing but the only practical thing he could lay hands on in the mad dash: an axe. Sybil appreciates forward thinking. She appreciates it more when it gets her freed from bloody great dragons with a mind to eat her, the blighter.

4) In the middle of the night, when they both wake up (and both claim it is because of the other's snoring), and on those rare occasions when he doesn't need to go out to Pseudopolis Yard, or chasing the latest ruffian over the rooftops (and he always grumbles over the romanticism of it. "You read the streets through your boots," she tells him, smiling. "That isn't how it works," he grumbles. "And it is not romantic." But his eyes soften) they talk of anything and everything as long as it isn't about work, and they could go on for hours, or they could stop whenever they wanted.

5) They have danced many times, and Sam has almost made it through one entire dance without stepping on anyone's toes. Which idiot invented the institution of an 'intimate party' with over three hundred guests? He's quite certain he could get whomever it is arrested. False advertising or some such, though technically he would have to arrest Dibbler for it too, and he isn't sure the Watch finances could stand the assault of CMOT Dibbler with no customer but Watchmen. Which means he cannot invent those charges. "Nobles," he mutters, as though it were all their fault and he has not been elevated to one of them. Sybil lets out a deep, rich chuckle, and even as Sam realises he actually said all of it out loud, he stumbles over his own feet _again_ at the sound of that laugh. Damn it.


End file.
